1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to fishing tackle, and in particular to a fishing lure with reciprocating body sections that engage one another to produce clicking or popping noises.
2. Description of the Related Art
Fish may be attracted by a fishing lure""s features such as shape, color, or sounds produced by the lure. A lure which possesses desirable characteristics will attract fish. The particular characteristics which are attractive can vary depending upon the environment. For example, in clear water fish may become attracted from a distance by a brightly colored lure, or by a lure that moves similar to live prey. Conversely, in muddy water, fish may first become attracted to a noise-making type lure. Then, as fish approach the lure, they may also become attracted by other characteristics.
The prior art includes various noise-making lures of different sizes, shapes, colors and other features. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,530,612 to Garrison discloses a fishing lure having a noisemaker. The Garrison lure includes a tooth mounted to a main portion thereof and a disc mounted to a top portion thereof. When the lure is pulled through water, the tooth continuously engages the disc, producing noise. Others have designed different lures for similar purposes. However, such lures generally are more complicated in construction and, therefore, more expensive to manufacture and more difficult to use.
The present invention addresses the shortcomings of the previous fishing lures. Heretofore there has not been available a noise-making fishing lure with the advantages and features of the present invention.
The present invention generally comprises a fishing lure having a body that is divided into two sections that move relative to one another, and a longitudinal axis generally corresponding to a direction-of-travel of the fishing lure. An aft section is connected via a shaft to a fore section and is slidable toward and away from the fore section along the shaft such that the aft section intermittently contacts the fore section as the lure is pulled through the water.
More particularly, a post or striker is mounted on a proximate end of either the fore or aft section, and a contact surface is located on a proximate end of the other section. The lure is tied to a fishing line. As the lure is pulled through the water by tugging the fishing line, the striker intermittently contacts the contact surface producing a clicking or popping sound which attracts fish.
The visual appearance of the present invention is also attractive to fish. Namely, the sliding movement of the aft section with respect to the fore section as the lure is pulled through the water produces a xe2x80x9cwounded preyxe2x80x9d effect. Thus, the present invention is attractive to fish for several reasons, and has characteristics unlike any prior art lures.
The principle objects and advantages of the present invention include: providing a noise-making fishing lure which attracts and catches fish; providing such a lure with reciprocating body sections that intermittently produce a noise by contacting one another as the lure is pulled through the water; providing such a lure which simulates the appearance of a xe2x80x9cwounded preyxe2x80x9d when it moves atop water; providing such a lure which is self-ballasting; providing such a lure which is relatively simple to manufacture; and providing such a lure which is particularly well-adapted for the intended usages thereof
Other objects and advantages of this invention will become apparent from the following description taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings wherein are set forth, by way of illustration and example, certain embodiments of this invention.
The drawings constitute a part of this specification and include exemplary embodiments of the present invention and illustrate various objects and features thereof